


Bruce and Loki - Snuggles

by IceNChrome



Series: Manips for 'A Marvelish Romance' by Auntieomega [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNChrome/pseuds/IceNChrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Loki have a little snuggle in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce and Loki - Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

Made another for Auntieomega's lovely [A Marvelish Romance](http://archiveofourown.org/series/252826) series. I think this one reminds me most of the scene in [Loki Makes Peace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3882691) where Loki and Bruce were in bed talking about Bruce's crummy childhood and Loki's reluctance to try again for another baby. This is actually a screencap from the movie _The Normal Heart_ with Mark Ruffalo and Matt Bomer which I manipped into Bruce and Loki. I thought they looked adorable curled up like this.

 


End file.
